


Still Learning

by Ihopuhopwehop



Series: Learning from The Best Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arthur is working on the Anglia, F/M, Fun, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihopuhopwehop/pseuds/Ihopuhopwehop
Summary: Continuation from Part One: Learning from The Best.What happens at the Weasley's! Everybody lives! No one dies! Yay!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Learning from The Best Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065920
Kudos: 24





	Still Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This is at the Weasleys and includes some Fremione b/c I think there’s an interview where JK said Fred and Hermione would have been together had Fred not died so since he’s not dead, I made it like that hehe. anyways enjoy and there will be a part 3 lol 
> 
> for updates check out my tumblr: Ihopuhopwehop 
> 
> Love you and Happy Holidays!

It was now 5:32 am and Harry knew Arthur and Molly would be waking up soon.

Molly so she could cook breakfast with some peace and quiet for once, and Arthur so that he could continue tinkering on the Ford Anglia without Molly’s watchful and critical eye.

Harry yawned and ruffled his already messy locks as he tiredly got out of Ginny’s bed.

“Must you leave already? You could always just stay and apparate from my room later.”

“I haven’t gotten my license yet. My dad’s been trying to teach me, but I haven’t had much luck.”

“Well that’s okay, you could always stay and just get caught. Not like they can punish you.”

He had told Ginny how all of his parents basically forced him out the door in the early morning, and he knew Molly would never ground him, even if she was like a second mother. Still though…

“Bill and Charlie are home. Not about to tempt them.” He crinkled his nose as he thought about the new dragon tattoo Charlie had gotten just last week and the fang earring Bill had. They reminded Harry of a better-impulse controlled Sirius, but as they were his girlfriend’s older brothers, he was not going to test that impulse control if he could help it.

He finished a satisfying stretch and looked down to find Ginny grinning at him.

“I’ve got an idea.” Her grin turned into a smirk.

Harry was wary. Ginny’s early morning ideas rarely left him unscathed. Though it was sure to be fun, like all of Ginny’s ideas.

“What is it?” He made his way back to the bed and sat down beside her, immediately turning to kiss her forehead. Ginny let him, then pushed a few strands of ginger hair out of her face.

“You stay till 6:30 and then side-a-long with Fred. He owes me, so he can’t get either of us in trouble.”

Harry blanched, “Does he know? Did everyone find out tonight?!”

Ginny shook her head placatingly, “He doesn’t know…yet. If you side-a-long, he’d know, but like I said, he _owes_ me.”

“What does he owe you?”

Ginny was smirking again, “Anything I want. Caught Her—a girl sneaking out of _his_ room last week and made me promise not to tell. Though I don’t know what the big deal is, George is bound to know already, which means George owes him or just decided not to tease him about it, which is bloody unlikely.”

Harry nodded thinking about his options. If he side-a-longed then he could stay longer, which was already worth it, instead of having to leave what should have been ten minutes ago to make it back home on his broom, but if he side-a-longed, Fred would know. And even if Fred did owe Ginny, Fred was not known for being quiet and was bound to throw inventive and unsubtle comments into a conversation that would surely lead to embarrassment.

But he looked at Ginny’s flushed cheeks and messy hair, almost as messy as his, and decided he could live with some more embarrassment if it meant he could cuddle his girlfriend a little longer. Besides, he was never allowed to cuddle (or snog) her in public and Ron didn’t know about them yet, so Harry decided to take what he could get.

He laughed at Ginny’s wide grin as he laid back on her bed.

* * *

It was now truly time to go, probably the latest he’d ever left, and he could hear things cooking in the kitchen and someone stomping above him.

He leapt up, feeling a source of adrenaline rushing through his veins, and strode towards her bedroom door with her closely behind him.

He opened the door at the exact same time as the room across from Ginny’s and almost ran into,

“Hermione?!”

She looked shocked, “Harry?!?”

“What are—” He looked towards Ginny to see her smirking at the flustered, older witch.

Just then, the door Hermione had exited opened again, “Oi! Granger, you forgot— Harry?”

Harry saw his eyes shift towards Ginny and widen in understanding and then narrow in anger. Harry scrambled to explain, “It’s not what it looks like! Well—it is, but it’s not—I just—we—”

Ginny patted his arm consolingly then turned towards her brother, “Fred we need a favor, or I’ll blow your cover.”

“Need a favor my arse! I was thinking I’d do your homework or prank Ron for you, not help you _sleeze_ around with Potter!”

“You’re _sleezing_ around with Hermione! What difference is it?! And it’s _Harry_ , who you’ve known for ages!”

Harry was very thankful they were whisper fighting, otherwise he was sure Bill, Charlie, George, and Ron would be down by now, and he knew he could not take them all if it came to a fight.

“The difference is you’re three years younger than me! You shouldn’t be sneaking around with any boy, let alone Harry!”

At this Ginny shoved them all into Fred and George’s room, where miraculously, George’s bed was empty.

“Where’s George?” Harry asked innocently but when all he got was a stony look in response, he held his hands up.

Harry could tell Ginny was getting properly angry now and Hermione looked like she was beginning to get angry too.

Ginny stuck a finger into Fred’s chest, “You owe me a favor, or I’ll tell mum about Hermione! Now side-a-long Harry back home and I can prove you wrong later!”

“I’m not side-a-longing anyone! My favor is I won’t spill the beans about Harry! And if you mention Hermione to anyone, I’ll prank you for weeks!”

Ginny scowled, “I’d like to see you try! And you _OWE ME,_ remember! Side-a-long Harry, or I’ll tell mum about Hermione and Angelina!”

Fred looked gob smacked, “How do you know about Angelina?!”

“George’s bed is empty, where else would he be!”

Fred and Ginny were in a silent standoff for a long minute until Fred sighed dramatically, “Fine! But don’t think you get off scot-free!” He angrily grabbed Harry’s arm, “You either Potter! You better be bloody glad it was me who saw you and not Ron.”

“Oh shut it Fred! We knew this was coming! They’ve been flirting for weeks and he’s not even her first boyfriend! And it’s quite hypocritical to get mad at Ginny, when we’ve been dating longer!” Hermione huffed.

Harry snickered but promptly shut up when Hermione turned her fierce gaze on him.

Fred looked like a petulant child, “Fine. Want me to side-a-long you too ‘Mione?”

Hermione hesitated, “Might as well.” When she went to grab Fred’s hand, Harry raised a single eyebrow, something his father had never been able to accomplish.

“Not a word, Harry.” 

He promptly shut his previously open mouth.

Fred closed his eyes to concentrate when suddenly, the door banged open permitting an excited Arthur Weasley into the room.

“Fred! George! I’ve done it! Oh—Hello Harry. Hermione. Were we expecting you for breakfast?”

The teenagers all shared a quick look and responded a resounding, “Yes.”


End file.
